All Anime One Shot Requests!
by UnspokenMinutes
Summary: Got a certian crossover pairing you like. Do you think two diffrent anime characters are destined for each other, or should an anime character be with a game or movie character? Rquest it here, and see a one shot written by me for them.
1. Chapter 1

Sorka: Hey, it's ME! Haha, anyways, this is my place to do YOUR requests for crossover anime one shots. Yes, I will not do pairings I want to do, YOU request them! YAY!!! XD Anyways, the only animes I will accept are:

Big O, Card Captor Sakura, Cowboy Bebop, Dragon Ball Z, Flame of Recca, Full Metal Alchemist, Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Saikano, Tenchi Muyo, Ultra Maniac, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yugioh, Chobits, Magic Knight Ray earth, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Trigun, and Trinity Blood.

Yeah... xD And if you want to pair them with someone from a movie, keep it Star Wars or Harry Potter, that's the only ones I REALLY know to do a fan fiction for. And if it's a game, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Star Ocean, and Castilvania. Okay:)

I'll quickly do a SHORT poem to start us off.

**This pairing is Setsuna(Sailor Moon)/Miroku(Inuyasha)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha, I wish I did, but I don't. I made this poem will listening to the song Never Gonna Get My Love by K-Otic, which I do not own the song, K-Otic dose, not that this is a song poem, it isn't.

**Won't Surrender My Heart**

(Setsuna's POV)

That houshi pervert.

He constantly tried to flirt.

He tried to get my attention.

Always asking me to bear his child.

Doesn't he like another?

What is so special about me?

I am just a guardian.

A lonely guardian of time...

My heart is a dark maze,

Full of too many twists and turns,

No one can handle it.

A Dark Heart is like glass,

Tainted glass anyways.

He doesn't deserve me,

There are others.

I have a job to do,

I have people to protect.

He can't have my tainted heart,

He can't make it pure.

I could dream,

Maybe wish about it,

Forever in lala land,

As I act serious again,

But my heart is my own,

And it's not for him.

Well...maybe it is,

But I won't surrender my heart,

Time has bounds,

And my heat is bound from him.

Sorka: It was just a random short poem, didn't care if it was good or not, or long or shot xD I just want requests to write STORIES for.

So request, until later.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorka: Mesa back! Grrr, sorry about the delay, boyfriends can be a pain. Anyways, on with the one-shot.

This pairing is **Sakura/Atemu** requested by **Kyo lover with little sanity **and **foxymoon**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Yugioh. If I owned either of the two, the animes would be totally different :p

**Note - **This would take place when Sakura was 18, m'kay? And Sakura x Syoran fans, DON'T READ!

The Forgotten Hearts, And The Weak Emotions

The winds seems to just dance around her. Her brown hair covering her eyes, that seems so broken and fragile. The shine that once filled them had died. Her palm opened slowly as she brought it towards it, and put it over the place her heart should have been, and clasped the black long sleeved t-shirt that clung to it. She must have been holding it pretty tight, as she felt her fingers shake against each other, and soon the whole fist was shaking.

Today should have been a happy day, it could have been a happy day. When she felt her hands relaxed, her eyelids slightly fell over her light eyes, that seemed to be deprived of even a glimmer of happiness. The tears started to rim the bottom, crystal in color, it burn. It lit a flame of hate and regret in the thing broken in to little pieces that she called her heart. Her poor heart, was broken by him.

**Flashback**

"Oh, Sakura!" A raven haired girl screamed, running towards the brunette Sakura. Sakura's eyes turned to see her best friend running closer in to view, and she let a smile cross her face. She must have come to help her with the white dress that clung to her body. Oh her elegant dress that she so much loved. It barley touched the ground, leaving room to see her white high heels, the white veil on her head that fell with her hair, and a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Maybe Tomoyo wanted to admire her beauty with her, but that seemed not to be the case. For when Sakura could clearly see her friend's purple gaze, the gaze looked shocked, sad, mad, and worried.

"Tomoyo-chan, what is the matter?" Sakura questioned her childhood friend her hands locked tightly on to the bouquet of different colored flowers. A blocked formed in her throat as she began to sweat a bit. Was it bad? Was something desperately wrong? She didn't want to hear any bad news, no, she wasn't prepared now for bad news. But the minute Tomoyo's left hand softly fell on her forearm, she knew it wasn't to be avoided.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo said in barley above a whisper. Sakura began to blink. Was it something really horrible? The lump in her throat seemed to get bigger, and started to sweat more from her forehead. She learned foreword a bit to listen to Tomoyo's oncoming words, words she had wished not to hear.

"Sakura, oh Sakura. You need to follow me. There is something you really need to see." Tomoyo's voice seemed to crack, to soften, to die. Sakura gulped as she gave a reluctant nod. She wished her feet would just freeze in their place, as Tomoyo merely, and softly, pulled her along.

She wasn't prepared with what her friend was going to show her, Sakura screamed it in her mind. But as they reached a tall bush behind the church, leading back in to a small garden, Tomoyo let her go. She walked foreword, to stand right in front of the bush, placing a hand on it, and turned back to Sakura.

"You have to see this, think you can handle it?" Tomoyo asked her in a serious tone. But Sakura had no voice, she seemed to have no courage to speak. A soft nod as all she found herself able to do. Though her mind screamed for her to shout no, though her mind screaming for to run, run and never look back, she stood still and silent.

Sakura held her breathe as Tomoyo opened a little hole in the bushes. She gave a gesture with her head, as if to say look and see. But Sakura seemed to stall, reluctant to move. She didn't want to look through the hole, she just wanted to go back in the church, get married, and live happily ever after, like every fairy tale she read had told. But Tomoyo gave her a stern look. With another gulp, Sakura approached the bush, bent her knees a bit, and let her jaw drop at what she saw.

It was him, her fiancée!! That vermin was making out, with his cousin Meling(A/U: I have nothing against Meling, only female I could think of)!! His hands ran through her jet black hair, as his red lips met her neck, and he seems to nip at her neck, teasing it. Leing let out a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sakura couldn't beleive what she was seeing. Syoran, HER Syoran was making out with that whore, the whore that was one of his own family! Sakura then stomped out from behind the bush, her eyes burning with a fury she never once felt before. Tomoyo seemed to coware fearfully behind her magical friend, afraid of what the results of this might be.

Syoran gasped as he looked over to see Sakura standing there, her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Meling seemed to smirk from behind Syoran's neck, until he let her go and kind of pushed her away. "Sakura, I-" He began to speak, but was cut off by her shouting.

"You what Syoran?! You can cheat on your fiancée, with your cousin?! You can try and explain it to me with lies?! I know you can Li Syoran, I know you can! You know why?! BECAUSE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura's face turned red, and she had no control over her words, or her actions.

"Sakura, I assure you it's not what it looks like." Syoran's voice was soft, and persuading. He had hopes that she'd beleive him, forgive him, and run in to her arms, but that was not the case. Instead she started to take the ring of her finger, much to his surprise.

"Don't try and sugarcoat me with sweet words, you're too far in a 6 feet whole for that bud, and you know what?" Sakura placed the ring her palm, and threw it at his feet. She then took of her veil and through that to the ground as well, before ripping of some of her dress, and taking off her high heels to throw that at him too. He seemed to shocked, and panic stricken.

"You can forget the ring that was on the finger, the veil on my head, the dress I wore and the shoes you bought me, I don't anything with anymore Syoran! You can give it your whorish cousin, sell it, whatever!! This engagement is OFF!!! Marry her, she'd love to wear a dress she can spend 1000 dollars on with you!" After all her screaming was done, the anger seems to be taken over be sadness, and her eyes seemed to well with water, making Sakura turn and run.

"SAKURA!!!" Syoran called after her, but Sakura didn't stop running, she kept her speed. She ran alongside the church, past the entrance, and to the limo they ordered. She quickly pulled open the back door and dove in, while screaming "DRIVE, HURRY!"

The driver put the drive, and carefully pulled out around the many cars. As soon as the pulled out, Syoran came running after the limo. Sakura was determined not to see him, so with a heavy heart she urged the driver to drive as fast he could away from the church as she finally closed the door.

As they drove away from the church, and as soon as Syoran was out of site, she broke down completely. Her head buried itself in her hands, and she seemed to shake, and sob, and screaming in to her hands that she was naive and, and wished that she had never met him.

**End Flashback.**

Sakura seemed to be at a loss now. She had lost her fiancée, her one true love. Although Meling hadn't been a REALLY good friend of hers, she was still a friend none the less, and a powerful alley that was forever lost in to her memories. Although she was broken, torn, and scattered, her broken heart seemed to wish them all the happiness in the world.

She felt her shoulder ram in to someone. This mad her snap out of her la-la land, and she was looking in to the eyes of a multi-colored haired, violet eyed male. Sakura sniffed, and gave a small and fake smile. "I'm truly sorry sir." She mummered her response, and moved to walk on.

But a hand grasped her wrist, and her feet seemed to freeze. Her eyes shifted to look at the man holding her wrist, and scanned his face to see the worried expression that masked him, and her depression seem to fall deeper, she had made another person worry.

"Are you alright?" His voice rang through Sakura's ears as clear as crystal day. Although at that question her heart seemed to break a bit more, she masked it with a fake smile, trying not to let the tears in her eyes deceive him, and when she spoke, her voice seemed shaky.

"Oh yes, I'm alright." Sakura had said enough, and she wanted to leave. She turned away, to begin walking, only to realize her still had her wrist. She just wanted to go, she didn't want to be here, she wanted to run and cry again. But it seemed impossible, since his hand felt like a prison.

But he pulled her to a bench, a bench she wished not to see. He made her sit, a position in which she did not feel to be him. His hand still cuffed her wrist, and how she wished had let go, so maybe she could go home, and whiter away in the darkness that seemed to consume her life, but he was determined not to.

"So then, tell me what what's REALLY bothering you." His voice as soft yet firm, dark yet light, and other mixes Sakura could not make out. But she had a feeling, a feeling of trusting the stranger that his name she didn't know. Through a burst of tears, she sloppily told him her story, letting the tears fall freely.

After she finished speaking, she continued to sob, and shake, and dream for her and Syoran together again, happy as can be. But instead of falling in to the kiss of her amber haired ex-fiancée, she was suddenly caught in the embrace of a seemingly older stranger, who held her tightly. Her arms laid limb.

After a brief hug, the man pushed Sakura back, and peering in to her eyes, seeing a little speck of happiness, and he seemed to give a very faint smile. "I understand you completely, I, Atemu, have seen and felt many heartbreaks in my 5000 year old lifetime."

This made Sakura blink, 5000 years, was that even possible?! But Atemu just seemed to laugh at her confusion. "I think you just need a break. How would you say it? Movie this Friday?" He asked the brunette, who sniffled, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and gave a nod.

"Sure, why not, Atemu-chan" Sakura piped up a bit, trying to bit a more happier. Atemu smiled a bit less faintly, and took Sakura's hand in his. His lips met her milky white palm, and Sakura's cheeks seemed to flare a cherry red as she then pulled her hand away.

"Well, Miss.." Atemu said, stopping after the Miss. He had realized he never asked for her name. Sakura seemed to read his mind, and she managed to give another fake smile. "Sakura Kinomoto." She stated, and almost broke down at her name, since in her mind her name flashed "Li Sakura."

"Well, Miss Sakura Kinomoto, i'll see you. Don't worry, I know where you'll been, I will watch over you." With his words, Atemu turned to walk in to the shadows and disappear. That should have creped any normal human being out, but Sakura wasn't just a human being. She was Sakura Kinomoto, Clow Card Master. And she assumed now, she had met someone to maybe replace Syoran with something better.

**The End**

Sorka: Did you like it?! REMEMEBER TO REVIEW!!


End file.
